Keiki
by djino04
Summary: Keiki est une série d'OS (dépendants ou indépendants) qui parlent de la relation père/fils de Joe White et Steve McGarrett.
1. Enfant

Keiki

Résumé : Joe White n'a jamais eu d'enfant, et c'est son seul regret. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui montre le contraire.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

POV Joe

Je suis assis à une table dans un restaurant local d'Hawaii. J'attends l'arrivée de mon ami Wade Gutches. Je regarde autour de moi, et j'aperçois une famille à une table voisine. Enfin les parents sont assis à cette table, les enfants eux sont sur des jeux. J'aurais tellement voulu être père mais aucune des femmes avec lesquelles je me suis marié ne m'a permis d'accomplir ce rêve.

Je suis dans mes pensées lorsque Wade arrive enfin. Nous parlons de tout et rien pendant le repas, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pleinement sur notre conversation, mon esprit dérive toujours vers cette envie, et besoin d'être père. Comment pourrais-je avoir un enfant à mon âge ? Cela est impossible et je le sais parfaitement. Finalement il me demande :

« A quoi tu penses depuis tout à l'heure Joe ?

Tu sais, je n'ai qu'un seul regret dans ma vie. C'est de ne pas être père. »

Je vois un rictus apparaître sur son visage et je m'apprête à lui demander ce qui le fait rire, lorsque mon téléphone se met à sonner.

« White ?

- Joe, est ce que vous pourriez venir s'il vous plait ?

- Tu es où Steve ?

- Chez moi.

- J'arrive. »

Je vois le sourire de Wade s'agrandir lorsque je lui explique la situation. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mais je me mets rapidement en route chez Steve, accompagné du commandant Gutches. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il m'a demandé de venir chez lui, et cela m'inquiète. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien au téléphone.

Après avoir transgressé un certain nombre de règles du code de la route, j'arrive enfin chez Steve. Je descends rapidement de la voiture avec Wade sur les talons. Une fois devant la porte, je sonne mais il n'y a aucune réponse et personne ne vient ouvrir la porte. Je recommence encore une fois, sans résultat. Je sors une arme, et Wade fait de même. Même si Wo Fat est en prison, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Je rentre dans la maison, il n'y a aucun signe de lutte, tout est en ordre. Je me décide alors à appeler :

« Steve ? »

J'entends du bruit en haut, mais je n'arrive pas à discerner les sons. Arme en main, nous nous dirigeons vers l'étage. Nous inspectons pièce par pièce jusqu'à arriver à la chambre de Steve, l'ancien chambre de ses parents. La porte est fermée, je l'ouvre doucement est pénètre dans la pièce, suivi de Wade. Mon ancien élève est couché sur son lit, torse nu et en sueur. Il est extrêmement pâle et je sais maintenant que s'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien au téléphone, ce n'était pas à cause d'une menace mais parce qu'il est malade.

Je range mon arme et je me dirige vers lui. Je m'assois à ses côtés, et je pose doucement ma main sur son front chaud et collant de sueur. Il entrouvre les yeux vitreux à cause de la fièvre et murmure :

« Joe ?

Oui je suis là fiston. »

Il murmure autre chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, avant de se rendormir. Je me retourne alors vers Wade qui tient à présent une bassine remplie d'eau, et un gant. Il pose le tout sur la table de chevet et s'en va en me disant :

« Je reviendrai tout à l'heure. »

Les heures passent lentement, et je me retrouve d'une manière ou d'une autre, devant la télé, assis sur le canapé, avec Steve couché sur ce dernier et sa tête reposant sur mes genoux. Je passe régulièrement une main dans ses cheveux, geste qui semble l'apaiser.

Fidèle à sa parole, Wade est revenu le soir. Il frappe doucement à la porte, et je lui dis d'entrer en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Steve. Il s'approche de nous et sourit :

« Quoi, qu'est ce qui te fait sourire encore ?

- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, que tu regrettais de ne pas avoir d'enfant mais je crois que tu te trompes.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Regarde Steve. Malgré les événements de l'année dernière, malgré le fait que tu lui as menti pendant presque un an, il a confiance en toi. Quand il est tombé malade aujourd'hui, c'est toi qu'il a appelé. Toi, pas sa mère, pas sa petite amie, pas son équipe, mais toi Joe. Il a une confiance aveugle en toi, ça crève les yeux, il n'y a que toi qui ne le voit pas. Il cherche encore aujourd'hui ton approbation quand il fait quelque chose, il veut te rendre fier de lui et pendant les coups durs, il se retourne vers toi. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il a réagi avec toi après son retour en Corée du Nord. Aujourd'hui en est encore la preuve. Il a besoin de toi Joe, comme tu as besoin de lui. Ce n'est peut-être pas ton enfant biologique, mais il te considère comme un second père et je sais que tu le considères comme un fils. La famille ne se limite pas au sang Joe. »

Il se relève, et avant de partir me dit :

« Prends soin de lui, tu as un enfant en or. »


	2. Coupable

**Résumé : Steve se sent coupable, Joe est là pour lui prouver qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher**

**Note de l'auteur : C'est la suite directe du chapitre 1. Les OS 1, 2 et 3 sont liés. ;) Bonne lecture**

**POV Joe**

Wade vient de partir, et je repense à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Cette année, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi est-ce que Steve me faisait confiance. C'est vrai finalement je n'ai cessé de lui mentir sur Shelburne. Aujourd'hui je vois clairement qu'il n'a pas entièrement pardonné à sa mère et pourtant il semble l'avoir fait pour moi. Je ne comprends pas mais je suis tout simplement content car Wade à raison, j'ai besoin de lui et je le considère comme mon fils. Je ne voulais simplement pas mettre de mot sur mes sentiments envers lui car j'ai l'impression de trahir John.

J'ai pu assister à tellement de moments avec son fils alors que lui était à des milliers de kilomètres, comme lorsqu'il est sorti diplômé d'Annapolis, qu'il a été blessé en mission, qu'il est devenu Seal. J'ai rencontré un certain nombre de ses petites amies, alors que je suis pratiquement sûr que John en a rencontré aucune, ou alors peut être Catherine. Dans ces moments-là quand je me sentais coupable, je me disais simplement que mon meilleur ami m'avait demandé de veiller sur son fils et c'est ce que je faisais. Mais je sais que même si nous n'avions jamais eu cette conversation je l'aurai fait.

Steve commence à s'agiter sur mes genoux et à murmurer des mots incohérents :

« Chut gamin, chut… Tout va bien. »

Il fait un cauchemar et je ne suis pas étonné. Pendant nos entraînements de Seals, on nous apprend à refouler les émotions, et on construit un mur pour ne pas que les horreurs que nous avons pu voir nous hantent. Mais lorsqu'on est plus faible, à cause de la fièvre, de blessures ou de maladies, ce mur se brise et les cauchemars nous envahissent.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de l'apaiser, mais cela ne marche pas. Il s'agite de plus en plus, et aucun de mes gestes ou de mes paroles ne semblent le calmer. Je ne comprends pas toutes ses paroles, mais je capte certains mots :

« Papa… », « Non… », « Désolé.. »

Les larmes commencent à couler le long de ses joues et je sais qu'il revit la mort de son père. Cela me détruit de le voir comme ça. Je me sens tellement impuissant. Je ne peux rien faire pour le soulager. Finalement il ouvre des yeux remplis de larmes, il me regarde un instant et essaye de se relever. Je ne sais pas si je dois l'aider ou simplement le faire se recoucher. Il réussit à se redresser, mais il reste assis sur le canapé. Il a sa tête entre ses deux mains, et je peux entendre les sanglots qu'il essaye de retenir.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine pour lui ramener un verre d'eau. Je prends mon temps, pour le laisser se ressaisir et pour que je sache comment agir. Certes ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois pleurer, mais je sais qu'il est trop fier pour se laisser complètement aller quand il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Et là pour le coup, il ne contrôle pas ses émotions. J'aimerai lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que la mort de son père n'est pas de sa faute, qu'il n'a pas à s'en vouloir. Et quoiqu'il ait fait, même si Anton s'en serait sorti en vie, John serait mort. Tout le monde l'a compris, à part lui et la culpabilité le ronge.

Je me dirige vers le salon, et je vois que la pièce est vide. Je regarde alors vers l'extérieur, et j'aperçois Steve assis sur la plage. Je sors et je m'approche de lui. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, je lui tends le verre en lui demandant :

« Ça va fiston ? »

Il hoche la tête positivement mais son regard est toujours dirigé vers l'océan. C'est son refuge, notre refuge, celui de tous les Seals. Un silence s'installe entre nous, durant lequel je l'observe. Steve est toujours pâle, et je peux voir qu'il ne se sent pas bien même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre. Je soupire légèrement et je reprends la parole encore une fois :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien avec moi fils. Tu n'es pas en mission, tu n'as pas besoin de paraitre fort pour ton équipe, tu peux lâcher prise. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Il ne répond toujours rien. Et je regarde vers le ciel en me demandant comment diable, John a-t-il fait pour avoir un fils aussi têtu que Steve. Il commence à trembler légèrement, et je me lève alors et le force à en faire de même. Nous nous retrouvons rapidement assis sur le canapé. Enfin je suis assis, Steve penche dangereusement du côté où il va tomber, et je ne lui donne pas cinq minutes avant d'être allongé. Il se rallonge finalement de lui même, et pose à nouveau la tête sur mes genoux. Il ferme les yeux, et je suppose qu'il s'est endormi. La discussion sur la mort de son père devra être remise à plus tard. Je mets la tête en arrière lorsque la voix rauque de Steve brise le silence dans un murmure :

« J'ai rêvé de la mort de mon père. »

Je sais qu'il est à nouveau au bord des larmes. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, d'un geste que je veux rassurant. Il se redresse alors et me regarde en me disant :

« C'est de ma faute Joe, c'est de ma faute si mon père est mort ce jour-là. Si je n'avais pas tiré sur Anton… »

Je ne lui laisse pas terminer sa phrase et je lui réponds :

« Ton père serait quand même mort Steve. Quoi que tu aies fait ce jour-là, Victor aurait tué John.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ?

- Fils, Victor était simplement une marionnette de Wo Fat. C'est lui qui a commandité l'assassinat de ton père à cause de son enquête sur les Yakuzas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Steve, John connaissait les risques qu'il encourait en menant cette investigation. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il vous a envoyé loin ta sœur et toi. »

Steve ne réagit toujours pas. Je ne sais pas s'il arrive à me croire.

« Ecoutes fils, John n'aimerait pas que tu te sentes responsable de sa mort. Tu n'y es pour rien Steve, absolument pour rien. »

A présent les larmes coulent sur son visage, je l'attire contre moi. Il ne résiste pas et se laisse aller dans mes bras. Je ne cesse de lui murmurer qu'il n'y est pour rien. Il se calme peu à peu et la fatigue le gagne. Il s'allonge à nouveau sur mes genoux, épuisé par la fièvre et les larmes qu'il a laissées couler. Il s'endort, et je souris. Un père est aussi là pour rassurer et consoler. Je sais à ce moment-là que Wade a raison, Steve est comme un fils pour moi.


	3. Remplacer

**Résumé : Au tour de Joe de se sentir coupable, et à Steve de lui montrer qu'il a tort. **

**Note de l'auteur : C'est la suite directe du chapitre 1 et 2. Les OS 1, 2 et 3 sont liés. ;) Bonne lecture**

**Merci à tous pour vos review**

Chapitre 3

Je commence à m'endormir à mon tour et nous passons la nuit sur le canapé, sans cauchemar. Je suis réveillé le lendemain par un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée. Je me lève en essayant de ne pas déranger Steve qui est encore profondément endormi. Wade est de l'autre côté de la porte avec des cafés à la main. Je le fais entrer dans la maison. Il regarde alors le chef du 5-0 et se retourne vers moi :

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Il a toujours de la fièvre. »

Il hoche simplement la tête et se dirige vers mon protégé pendant que je vais dans la cuisine. Il apparait quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce. Nous nous asseyons à la table et il me demande :

« La nuit a été agitée ? »

Je le regarde surpris :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

- Steve a pleuré non ? Et je connais, tout comme toi, les ravages que peut faire la fièvre sur les rêves des Seals. »

Je hoche la tête, je ne veux pas lui en dire plus. Il n'a pas à savoir ce qui a provoqué les larmes de Steve et il le comprend parfaitement. Je regarde autour de moi, et une pensée me frappe. Je suis actuellement dans l'ancienne maison de mon meilleur ami, à m'occuper de son fils. Ça devrait être lui qui soit ici et non moi. J'ai en quelques sortes l'impression de m'être emparé de la vie de John. J'ai côtoyé et protégé sa femme et son fils alors que c'était son rôle. Je sais que c'est lui qui me l'a demandé pour son Steve, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir.

Je lève la tête vers Wade qui me regarde :

« Encore plongé dans tes pensées, je vais finir par croire que c'est moi qui te fais cet effet-là. »

Il me sourit mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'excuser.

« Qu'est ce qui te tracasse encore ? »

J'hésite à répondre, mais je sais que si je ne le fais pas, Wade ne va pas me lâcher.

« Ecoutes, tu as raison, je considère Steve comme mon fils mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que en quelques sortes, je prends la famille de mon meilleur ami. »

Ce n'est pas Wade qui me répond, mais Steve qui est appuyé contre la porte qui mène au salon :

« Vous êtes comme un second père pour moi, et vous avez été là quand il ne l'était pas. Je… »

Steve se met alors à tousser plutôt violemment. Je me lève, et je m'approche de lui. Je le dirige jusqu'au canapé où je le fais s'allonger une fois la toux passée. Je pose ma main sur son front, et je sens que la fièvre a augmenté. Wade apparait dans le salon avec un verre d'eau. Je l'aide à boire, puis il se met plus confortablement dans le canapé. Steve ferme alors les yeux et je m'apprête à m'éloigner quand je sens une main me retenir :

« Joe… Vous ne prenez pas la famille de mon père. Vous étiez comme un frère pour lui. Tu as toujours fait partie de cette famille Oncle Joe. »

Oncle Joe, cela fait des années qu'il ne m'a pas appelé comme ça. En fait depuis que son père l'a envoyé sur le continent à Annapolis. Je l'ai croisé quelques fois pendant ses années d'études mais il était déjà dans la NAVY et été obligé de m'appeler par mon grade. Et puis je l'ai supervisé à Coronado, et enfin il a été sous mon commandant pendant plusieurs années après qu'il soit devenu Seal. Quand il a décidé de partir du service actif, je ne l'ai revu que lorsqu'il était en prison. Nous avons passé un peu de temps ensemble après sa sortie, mais il m'appelait toujours Monsieur ou Joe mais jamais Oncle Joe. Je reconcentre mon attention sur Steve et je vois qu'il commence à s'endormir, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de murmurer :

« Vous savez, j'ai très peu connu mon père en tant qu'adulte, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, il ne vous en voudrait absolument pas. »

Je repense à ses paroles, et j'observe Steve dormir. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai complètement oublié que Wade était ici.

« Tu sais le gamin a raison. S'il n'a pas souvent vu son père après ses 16 ans, nous nous l'avons fait. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est John qui t'a demandé de veiller sur Steve, c'est John qui t'a demandé de le protéger du mieux que tu pouvais. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose que sa famille soit heureuse et en sécurité, et c'est toi qui a permis cela à son fils. Je suis absolument certain que ton meilleur ami ne t'en veut pas, il est sûrement heureux de voir la relation que vous avez développée au fil des années, et de savoir que quoiqu'il arrive son garçon aura quelqu'un sur qui compter. Arrêtes de t'en faire pour ça. »

Inconsciemment je l'ai toujours su, mais j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me le dise, John ne m'en veut pas, il est heureux de voir qu'il y a quelqu'un pour veiller sur son garçon.


	4. Hopital

**Chapitre 4**

**Résumé : Et si une mission tournait mal ? **

**Note de l'auteur : Indépendant des autres chapitres ;)** **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'y répondrai demain. Et désolé du retard, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot. **

Steve est en mission avec les Seals depuis quelques jours. Cela m'a fait bizarre de le voir partir, sans moi, sans aucune information du lieu où il va et de ce qu'il va y faire. J'ai presque toujours été avec lui quand il partait en opération. Quand ce n'était pas le cas soit j'étais à Coronado, soit sur une autre mission. Je n'ai jamais eu à attendre son retour sans rien faire. Je commence alors à comprendre le stress qu'ont vécu nos familles, ne sachant pas si un jour nous allions rentrer à la maison, et si nous rentrions, dans quel état. Steve ne le sait pas, mais son père m'avait demandé de l'appeler à chaque fois que son fils revenait de mission. Il avait peur pour son fils et même si je le comprenais d'une certaine façon, aujourd'hui je conçois pleinement son inquiétude.

Mon téléphone sonne, je décroche en espérant que ce soit Steve qui m'appelle pour me demander de venir le chercher à la base.

« White.

- Commandant, ici le docteur Kovac. Je vous appelle car vous êtes la personne à joindre en cas d'urgence d'après le dossier du Commandant Steve John McGarrett. »

Je ferme les yeux, et je dis :

« Oui c'est moi en effet.

- Le commandant McGarrett est actuellement sur la base de Pearl Harbour. Il va être transféré dans les minutes qui suivent à l'hôpital militaire de Tripler. Pouvez-vous le rejoindre là-bas ? »

J'ai simplement le temps de dire « oui » qu'il raccroche le téléphone. J'aurai tellement aimé lui poser plus de questions sur l'état de santé de Steve. Je quitte rapidement mon domicile, et je monte dans ma voiture. J'hésite à appeler le 5-0, Catherine et Doris. Ils vont s'inquiéter pour rien car je n'ai aucune information à leur donner. Si ça se trouve Steve n'est que légèrement blessé. Même si je sais au fond de moi qu'il y a très peu de chance pour que ce soit le cas. D'ailleurs il m'a parlé de « personne à joindre en cas d'urgence ». Steve est un battant, je l'ai vu survivre à des blessures très graves. Il a d'ailleurs reçu deux fois la Purple Heart. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne s'en sorte pas aujourd'hui aussi. Il faut que je me calme et me concentre sur autre chose.

J'arrive enfin à l'hôpital de Tripler. Je vais directement à l'accueil où il me dise de patienter dans la salle d'attente. Le docteur Kovac est actuellement en train d'ausculter l'homme que je considère comme un fils. Plusieurs heures passent, je n'arrive pas à rester en place et je fais les cents pas. La patience n'a jamais été mon fort, et l'inquiétude pour Steve me dévore. Un grand homme brun qui porte une blouse blanche rentre dans la salle.

« Commandant White ? »

Je me dirige rapidement vers lui et il me fait signe de le suivre :

« Le commandant McGarrett a reçu une balle dans la poitrine. Elle lui a perforé le poumon et touché une artère. Nous avons réussi à le stabiliser, mais je ne vous cache pas que son état est alarmant. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et nous avons été obligés de l'opérer, c'est pour cela que nous avons été si longs. Il est maintenant très faible, mais il est capable de respirer de son propre chef. Néanmoins nous lui avons mis un masque à oxygène. »

Je ne dis rien pendant tout son discours et je sens des émotions contradictoires se mêler. Le soulagement que Steve soit en vie et la peur car je sais que ce n'est pas encore gagné. Au cours de ma carrière, j'ai vu l'état de nombreux soldats s'améliorer, puis s'effondrer quand on croyait qu'ils s'en étaient sortis.

Nous arrivons devant une chambre et le docteur Kovac se retourne vers moi :

« Le commandant McGarrett se trouve dans cette pièce. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. »

Je le remercie et je rentre dans la salle. Steve est allongé, un masque à oxygène lui recouvre une partie du visage. Il est pâle, blanc comme le bandage qui recouvre sa poitrine nue. Une seule chose me réconforte, c'est qu'il a l'air détendu. Il n'y a aucun signe de douleur, ou de stress. S'il n'était pas dans cet hôpital, gravement blessé, je serai heureux de le voir si paisible.

Je m'assois à ses côtés lorsqu'une infirmière rentre dans la chambre et vérifie ses constantes. Elle note tout soigneusement dans un dossier et se retourne alors vers moi :

« Souhaitez-vous que nous contactions quelqu'un ?

- Non merci. »

C'est à moi de le faire. Je sors mon téléphone et je me demande qui je dois appeler en premier. Sa mère avec qui il est en froid, encore une fois, sa petite amie qui est actuellement sur l'Enterprise je ne sais où, ou le 5-0 qui est sûrement sur une enquête.

Je finis par taper le nom de Doris, car elle m'en voudra déjà assez de ne pas l'avoir prévenue immédiatement. Je joins ensuite Catherine, puis Danny qui se chargera d'expliquer ce qu'il se passe aux cousins. Aucun d'eux ne peut venir immédiatement. La mère de Steve est actuellement en dehors d'Hawaii, elle prend le premier avion. Catherine ne peut malheureusement pas être rapatriée car ils ne sont pas mariés, et le 5-0 est sur une enquête confiée par le gouverneur et ils ne peuvent pas venir non plus.

Durant toutes mes conversations j'ai gardé un œil sur Steve qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Je repense alors au fait que je sois toujours la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence. Je pensais qu'il avait changé, que ce serait Catherine ou Danny. Je suis content de voir que les événements de l'année dernière n'ont pas brisé sa confiance en moi.

Steve commence à s'agiter et je me dirige vers lui :

« Chut fiston je suis là. »

Il entrouvre les yeux et me regarde tout d'abord surpris puis il fait un semblant de sourire :

« Joe…

- Quoi tu t'attendais à ce que je te laisse tout seul ici après qu'ils m'aient appelé ?

- Non… confiance… vous. »

Ces mots me touchent plus qu'il ne le saura jamais.


	5. Changement de role

**Chapitre 5**

**Résumé : Joe a besoin de l'aide de Steve  
**

**Note de l'auteur : C'est parti pour une trilogie. **

** POV Steve**  
**  
**  
Je suis actuellement en mission dans un pays étranger, je suis avec une partie de mon équipe de Seal et nous nous apprêtons à intervenir. Nous sommes tous immobiles, attendant les ordres de Joe White, notre commandant. Il se trouve actuellement de l'autre côté du bâtiment avec le reste de l'unité.

« On y va, go, go, go »

Nous nous déplaçons tous comme un seul homme et nous pénétrons dans la planque. Nous avançons et éliminons les hommes que nous rencontrons pièce après pièce. Il ne reste plus qu'une salle, la cible se trouve forcément dedans. Nous nous préparons à rentrer lorsque j'entends une explosion venant de l'arrière de la maison.

Je fais alors signe à deux des Seals de pénétrer dans la pièce. Je me dirige rapidement vers le lieu de l'explosion avec un autre homme tout en essayant de joindre le reste de l'unité par radio mais personne ne répond. Je perçois alors un grésillement et j'espère que c'est Joe qui essaye de nous joindre mais mes espoirs sont déçus lorsque j'entends :

« Cible éliminée »

Cette phrase retentit normalement comme un soulagement mais aujourd'hui l'inquiétude est plus forte. L'inquiétude d'avoir perdu mon second père et des frères d'armes. Quand nous arrivons sur place, la fumée a entièrement rempli l'air. J'essaye de rester calme et de me dire que si ça se trouve tout le monde va bien. Nous repérons rapidement les Seals et nous nous dirigeons vers eux :

« Tout le monde va bien ?

- Non, le commandant White se trouve sous les débris mais nous n'arrivons pas à le dégager. Ses jambes sont coincées par une poutre. »

Je regarde alors et je vois que l'homme que je considère comme mon second père est allongé sur le ventre avec une poutre qui nous empêche de le dégager complètement. Je peux aussi apercevoir un liquide rouge sous ses jambes. J'essaye de garder mon calme et de ne pas paniquer. Il faut que je trouve une solution rapidement, et je suis maintenant le plus gradé, il faut que je reste fort.

« Vous allez vous mettre par deux, de chaque côté de la poutre et vous la soulèverez à trois. Je déplacerai alors le commandant. Tout le monde a compris ?

- Oui monsieur. »

Ils se mettent rapidement en place et je commence alors le décompte :

« Un, deux, trois. »

Ils lèvent la poutre et je me précipite pour déplacer Joe en espérant ne pas aggraver ses blessures. La première chose que je fais est de vérifier son pouls et je suis soulagé de le trouver fort, et ni trop lent, ni trop rapide. J'arrête rapidement l'hémorragie, fais les premiers soins et je porte alors l'homme que je respecte tant, vers le campement.

** 3 jours plus tard.**  
Cela fait trois jours et il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Il a subi une lourde opération aux jambes et les médecins ne savent pas s'il remarchera un jour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera s'il se retrouve en fauteuil roulant pour le reste de sa vie, cela le brisera. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, si nous l'avions déplacé autrement, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu besoin de cette chirurgie et il aurait encore sa totale mobilité.

Je regarde l'homme allongé sur le lit, et je repense aux trois jours qui ont suivi la mission. Le retour au camp a été long et difficile. Nous ne pouvions pas nous arrêter car Joe devait voir un médecin au plus vite. Nous avons marché pendant presque 24 heures, portant à tour de rôle le corps de notre commandant.

Une fois au camp, le médecin a ordonné son transfert dans un véritable hôpital aux Etats Unis et je l'ai donc accompagné comme il l'a fait tant de fois pour moi. Ensuite il y a eu son opération et me voilà dans sa chambre depuis maintenant une heure. Je n'arrive pas à dormir car l'inquiétude ne veut pas me quitter, je sais que maintenant il est hors de danger mais je ne peux cesser de me dire que si je ferme les yeux, je pourrai ne jamais le revoir.

Je veille pendant plusieurs heures luttant contre le sommeil et attendant simplement que celui qui a été là lorsque mon père nous a éloigné d'Hawaii, ouvre enfin les yeux. Finalement je perds la lutte et m'endors. Je suis réveillé par un léger bruit. J'ouvre les yeux et je mets quelques secondes à me rappeler où je me trouve. Quand les dernières brumes du sommeil s'évaporent, je me lève et me dirige vers mon supérieur.

Il essaye d'ouvrir les yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il est enfin réveillé. Un médecin entre alors dans la pièce et me demande de sortir. Je me dirige vers la porte, sans lâcher Joe du regard. Il n'est pas encore entièrement réveillé. Je patiente 10mn puis 15mn puis 20mn. Je sais qu'ils parlent probablement de ses jambes. Le médecin sort enfin.

« Alors docteur ?

- Je ne devrais rien vous dire, mais je vais faire une exception. A l'heure qu'il est le commandant White est paralysé, mais on peut espérer que cela ne soit que temporaire. Il va avoir besoin de vous à ses côtés. »

Je hoche simplement la tête. Je prends quelques minutes avant de rentrer à nouveau dans la chambre. Joe regarde dehors et je sais qu'il essaye de cacher ses émotions. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'approcher de lui, ou alors partir et le laisser digérer ce qu'il a appris, du coup je reste planté à l'entrée de la chambre.

Finalement il se tourne vers moi et me dit d'une voix triste :

« Viens fils. »

Je m'approche de lui d'un pas hésitant. Je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui, je l'ai toujours connu si fort, c'est la première fois que je le vois dans cette position de faiblesse. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, alors je baisse simplement la tête et regarde mes pieds. Quand je suis à côté de lui, il me prend doucement la main, et je suis surpris par ce geste

« Fils, regarde-moi. »

Je lui obéis, et je suis étonné de ne voir aucune trace de colère dans ses yeux verts, mais seulement de la tristesse.

« Je tenais à te remercier.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

- Si le médecin m'a dit que tu avais sauvé mes jambes en agissant aussi vite, il m'a aussi dit que les premiers soins prodigués sur moi sont d'une rare qualité et il m'a enfin dit que tu étais resté avec moi en dormant que très peu depuis l'accident. Alors je te dois beaucoup, merci pour ce que tu as fait fils. »


	6. Récupération

**Chapitre 6**

**Résumé : Joe a besoin de l'aide de Steve**

**Note de l'auteur : La suite de la trilogie **

**POV Steve**

Les jours passent lentement et finalement Joe va pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital. Plusieurs médecins sont venus le voir et personne n'a su dire s'il récupérera un jour l'usage de ses jambes. Même s'il essaye de le cacher, je vois bien que ça dévore mon second père. La Marine, et les Seals sont toutes sa vie et je ne sais pas comment il fera pour surmonter cela. Je sais une chose par contre, je serai là tant qu'il le voudra. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber et je serai présent pour lui comme il l'a toujours été pour moi.

J'arrive à l'hôpital et je monte jusqu'à la chambre du meilleur ami de mon père. Il m'a demandé de venir le chercher et de le raccompagner chez lui. Je suppose qu'il faut que nous nous rendions à l'aéroport, que nous prenions l'avion jusqu'au Montana et ensuite que je le conduise jusqu'à son ranch. Le voyage promet d'être long.

J'arrive devant la chambre et je frappe :

« Entrez. »

Il a l'air plutôt énervé et je sais que je vais devoir faire profil bas. J'admire énormément cet homme, mais je sais aussi à quel point ses propos peuvent être blessants quand il est en colère. J'entre dans la chambre comme il me l'a demandé :

« Bonjour monsieur. »

Il hoche simplement la tête. Il est habillé avec un pantalon cargo et un t-shirt. Il est assis dans son fauteuil roulant, prêt à sortir de l'hôpital. D'ailleurs il se dirige vers la porte. Je le suis donc en silence et je me dis que le voyage risque d'être encore plus long que je ne le pensais. Il semble être réellement en colère, et intérieurement j'ai peur que ce soit contre moi. Malgré ses mots, je me sens encore coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Nous avons peut-être aggravé son problème dans nos divers déplacements.

Joe et moi arrivons enfin au rez-de-chaussée. Nous nous dirigeons alors vers la voiture et je sens le stress augmenter ne sachant pas comment va se passer le changement entre le fauteuil et le siège du véhicule. Je vais être obligé de l'aider mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il l'accepte. Une fois que je vois la voiture que j'ai louée, je la déverrouille à distance et mets ses affaires dans le coffre. Je me dirige alors vers le côté passager quand je vois un infirmier arriver en courant vers nous :

« Vous avez peut-être besoin d'aide ? »

Je soupire de soulagement, et laisse l'infirmier aider mon ancien commandant pendant que je mets le fauteuil roulant sur les sièges à l'arrière. Je remercie l'infirmier et je prends alors le volant. Le silence dans la voiture est pesant, et de plus nous nous retrouvons rapidement dans un bouchon. J'ai envie de casser ce silence mais je ne sais pas comment engager la conversation, et j'ai peur qu'il s'énerve contre moi.

Finalement son portable se met à sonner, il le sort et je peux voir un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage en voyant l'interlocuteur.

« Salut John. »

Je le regarde alors. C'est mon père qui appelle Joe. Cela ne m'étonne pas plus que ça, ils se considèrent comme des frères.

« Oui je suis en route.

- C'est Steve qui me conduit. Tu veux lui parler ?

- Ok, je lui dirai. Pas de soucis. »

Je me retourne vers la fenêtre pour laisser un semblant d'intimité à Joe, et le but principal est de cacher les larmes qui montent à mes yeux. J'aimerai tellement parler à mon père, mais les rares fois où je l'ai appelé, j'ai toujours eu l'impression de le gêner. Et aujourd'hui il refuse de me parler.

« Je pense oui.

- A bientôt John et merci d'avoir appelé. »

Nous sortons enfin du bouchon et je commence à rouler à vive allure. J'essaye de me concentrer sur la conduite pendant que mon commandant raccroche d'avec mon père. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, que je sois fort, c'est à moi d'être présent pour Joe même si visiblement il ne veut pas m'adresser la parole.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'aéroport et toujours sans un mot nous nous dirigeons vers l'intérieur. Je regarde les écrans des vols et je n'en trouve aucun pour le Montana. Je me retourne vers Joe car c'est lui qui a réservé les billets.

« Euh Monsieur, on ne va pas au Montana ? »

Et pour la première fois depuis l'accident, un véritable sourire apparait sur son visage :

« Qui t'a dit que nous allions dans mon ranch ?

- Personne. Où allons-nous Monsieur ?

- Que dirais tu de Hawaii ? »

Je ne réponds rien, mais je suis tout simplement heureux. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas pu retourner sur l'île de mon enfance, et ça me manquait. J'aide Joe à monter dans l'avion et à s'installer, et je sais que j'ai toujours un sourire scotché sur mon visage malgré les événements. Je m'assois à côté de mon commandant.

« Ton père viendra nous chercher à l'aéroport. »

Je hoche simplement la tête et bizarrement je sens le stress monter en moi. J'ai peur de revoir mon père. Depuis qu'il nous a renvoyé sur le continent, nous nous sommes vus quelques fois, mais c'était toujours à l'hôpital quand j'ai été blessé, c'était un terrain neutre. Là je vais retourner dans ma maison d'enfance. Je tourne la tête vers mon commandant et je peux voir que quelque chose le dérange aussi :

« Vous allez bien Monsieur ? »

Il ne répond rien, et je peux voir qu'il est dans la douleur. Je sors alors un sachet qui contient les médicaments qu'ils ont donné à l'hôpital. Je lui en tends un mais il refuse :

« J'ai mal aux jambes. C'est une bonne chose, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je hoche la tête encore une fois. J'espère que c'est bon signe, et qu'il va rapidement récupérer l'usage de ses jambes. Le trajet en avion est long mais je refuse de m'endormir et je veille sur mon supérieur. Je veux être réveillé s'il a besoin de moi. Et je serai présent pour lui comme il l'a tant été pour moi.

_L'exemple, c'est tout ce qu'un père peut faire pour ses enfants. De Thomas Mann_


	7. Hawaii

**Chapitre 7**

**Résumé : Les retrouvailles de Steve et son père. **

**Note de l'auteur : Dernier chapitre de la trilogie**

POV Joe

Steve n'arrive pas à rester en place à côté de moi, il est stressé de revoir son père et je sais que John appréhende autant cette rencontre que son fils. L'autre chose qui inquiète le jeune homme est mon silence, ce n'est pas que je lui en veux loin de là, mais j'ai peur de m'énerver contre lui et de m'emporter à cause de la douleur.

Nous arrivons enfin à Hawaii dans la soirée, et l'avion se pose sur le tarmac. Steve m'aide à descendre et nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers la sortie de l'aéroport où John est censé nous rejoindre. Plus nous avançons, plus je sens le jeune homme stressait. Finalement je m'arrête et il se stoppe quelques pas plus tard se rendant compte que je ne le suis plus. Il se retourne alors vers moi :

« Monsieur ?

- Ecoute Steve, je sais que tu es nerveux à l'idée de revoir ton père, mais sache que c'est aussi dur pour toi que pour lui. Il a fait ce qu'il a fait pour vous protéger toi et ta sœur, ne lui en veux pas. D'accord fils ? »

Il hoche la tête en réponse, mais je peux voir qu'il n'est pas vraiment convaincu. Il a très mal vécu la séparation et il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. Je ne sais pas si un jour il parviendra enfin à comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé John à le faire, et à lui pardonner.

Je me remets en route et Steve me suit. Une fois à l'extérieur de l'aéroport, je cherche mon meilleur ami et je le repère enfin. Il est appuyé sur sa voiture, et nous fait signe. Je me dirige vers lui, et j'arrive rapidement à sa hauteur. Nous nous saluons chaleureusement et nous parlons une minute avant que je me rende compte que Steve est immobile, à quelques pas de nous. John suit mon regard et pose ses yeux sur son fils. Aucun des deux ne bouge mais le plus jeune d'entre nous est extrêmement tendu, et je sais que sa seule envie est de faire demi-tour et de reprendre l'avion. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes qui me paraissent une éternité, mon meilleur ami brise alors le silence :

« Alors tu ne viens pas embrasser ton vieux père. »

Steve se dirige vers lui, et John le prend rapidement dans ses bras. Même de là où je suis, je peux voir que l'étreinte est plus que tendu. Finalement il se détache, et le plus jeune s'éloigne rapidement de son père. Il ne l'a pas regardé une fois dans les yeux et fait tout pour l'éviter. Je peux voir que John est déçu par la réaction de mon protégé et je commence à me demander ce qui m'est passé dans la tête lorsque j'ai proposé à mon meilleur ami de venir accompagné de son fils.

Finalement nous montons en voiture. Je suis à l'avant avec John et nous parlons tranquillement pendant que Steve a posé sa tête sur la vitre de la portière arrière. Il regarde le paysage et je peux le voir sourire par moment. Il doit se souvenir des moments passés sur cette île. Quand il était gosse, il disait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'Hawaii et que jamais il ne partirait. Malheureusement le destin en a voulu autrement, la mère de Steve est morte dans un accident de voiture et son père l'a envoyé à Annapolis.

Quand nous arrivons à la maison des McGarrett, Steve m'aide à descendre de la voiture, pendant que John se charge de nos bagages. Nous nous installons et il n'y a pas eu un seul mot échangé entre les deux. Nous mangeons calmement un repas commandé, puis le plus jeune d'entre nous, monte dans sa chambre d'enfance pour dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon meilleur ami me fait remarquer tristement :

« Il m'en veut.

- Ecoute, laisse-lui du temps.

- Cela fait presque dix ans Joe. Tu ne crois pas qu'il a largement eu le temps ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il t'en veuille réellement, mais il ne sait simplement pas comment agir avec toi.

- Je suis son père, et il n'est pas à l'aise autour de moi. »

Je vois que quoique je dise, John retourne la phrase, et ne comprend pas où je veux en venir. Je me débrouille pour changer de sujet, en espérant revoir un sourire sur le visage de mon meilleur ami.

Les heures passent lentement, et je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'entends le lit de Steve grincé à l'étage, et je sais que tout comme moi il ne trouve pas son sommeil. Je lui envoie un message en lui demandant de venir. Et très rapidement il arrive dans ma chambre :

« Vous allez bien monsieur ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète. J'avais juste besoin de te parler, et je savais que tu ne dormais pas non plus. Mais assis toi au lieu de rester debout. »

Il s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit et attend que je continue :

« Ecoute fils, je sais que c'est très dure pour toi d'être ici, dans cette maison et que tu fais tout cela pour moi, mais sache que c'est aussi difficile pour ton père. Il faut que l'un de vous deux fasse le premier pas.

- Mais il nous a abandonné Joe.

-Je sais qu'au plus profond de toi, tu ne lui en veux pas, malgré ce que tu dis, et ce qu'il pense. Et il t'expliquera un jour les raisons de votre départ. Mais une chose est sûre Steve, vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. »

Nous parlons encore pendant quelques minutes avant que Steve regagne sa chambre. J'espère l'avoir convaincu. Les heures passent lentement et au petit matin je peux enfin bouger mes orteils. Je sors dans le salon et je vois John et son fils dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les larmes coulant sur leurs joues. Je souris, la journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.


	8. Panique

**Chapitre 8**

**Résumé** : Cet OS se déroule juste après l'épisode 23 de la saison 2.

Voilà ce qui aurait pu se passer si Steve n'avait pas réagi comme il l'a fait au début du premier épisode de la saison 3.

**POV Steve**

« Maman ? »

Non ce n'est pas possible, maman est morte il y a 20 ans dans un accident de voiture à Hawaii. Elle ne peut pas être devant moi aujourd'hui, au Japon et surtout en vie. Je commence à reculer doucement, non ce n'est juste pas possible. Mes yeux se remplissent rapidement de larmes. Je ne peux pas croire que celle qui a été là pour moi pendant 16 ans de ma vie, ait décidé de son propre gré de partir, de nous abandonner comme l'a fait mon père quelques jours après.

Elle s'approche de moi, mais la distance entre nous s'agrandit de plus en plus et finalement je fais demi-tour et part en courant. J'entends une voix m'appeler mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je cours pendant ce qui me semble des heures, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je m'effondre par terre, et je regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans une forêt.

Je m'adosse à un arbre, et je laisse les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne peux pas croire que ma mère ait pu faire ça. Je lui en veux tellement, et puis Joe était au courant de tout. Papa est mort à cause de son enquête sur l'accident de voiture, il est mort à cause d'elle. Elle a détruit nos vies, et aujourd'hui j'apprends que c'est Shelburne.

Mon téléphone commence à sonner. Je regarde en espérant que ce soit Danny qui essaye de m'appeler ; j'ai besoin de parler à mon meilleur ami. Je suis en parti déçu et en colère en découvrant le nom de mon ancien commandant sur l'écran. Je ne suis pas prêt à lui parler.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées et je n'entends qu'au dernier moment des bruits de pas s'approchant de moi. Je me lève et je remarque seulement qu'il fait nuit noire et que je n'ai aucune arme sur moi. Je m'apprête à attaquer la personne quand je reconnais Joe :

« Steve…

-Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment avez-vous pu lui cacher que sa femme était en vie ? Comment avez-vous pu lui laisser mener cette enquête qui l'a mené à sa mort ? Il était votre ami Joe, et vous n'avez rien fait.

- Fils, écoute moi… »

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, et je commence à reculer à nouveau. Non je ne veux pas l'entendre, je ne veux pas connaitre ses raisons. Il a vu combien la mort de maman à briser notre famille, il a vu les dégâts que cela a causé mais il aurait pu tout arrêter mais il n'a rien fait. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter. Des frissons me parcourent le corps, et je me sens tout à coup étourdi. Je sais ce qui se passe, mais je suis incapable de me maitriser. Quelque chose me touche alors le bras, et je sursaute :

« Chut Steve, assis toi. »

Je m'adosse à un arbre et me laisse lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Joe est agenouillé en face de moi et me parle calmement :

« Chut ça va passer Steve, c'est normal. »

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer et la panique en moi s'intensifie. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, mon corps commence alors à trembler et les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je peux voir pendant une minute la peur dans les yeux de mon ancien commandant, alors que je lutte pour simplement prendre une respiration. Ma vision devient trouble et je sais que ce n'est pas seulement à cause des larmes.

J'entends mon ancien commandant bouger et quelques secondes plus tard, je suis appuyé contre lui. Il me murmure à l'oreille et j'essaye de me concentrer sur sa voix. Je me penche en avant lorsqu'une douleur envahit soudain mon estomac. Je gémis faiblement, et Joe pose alors une de ses mains sur mon ventre et commence à masser doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je commence alors à me calmer, mon rythme cardiaque diminue et je sens la fatigue m'envahir. Je m'appuie d'avantage sur Joe et je cherche du réconfort. Les larmes sèchent sur mes joues, les frissons et tremblements s'arrêtent, je ne ressens plus rien, plus de douleur, sauf une immense fatigue. Je ferme les yeux, et je m'endors dans les bras de mon ancien commandant, dans une forêt au Japon.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, et la lumière du jour m'aveugle. Une fois que je me suis habitué à la luminosité, je me redresse légèrement et je regarde autour de moi. Je suis toujours contre Joe, dans la forêt. Je me remets dans ma position initiale et je ferme à nouveau les yeux :

« Ne te rendors pas fils. Il va falloir que nous partions d'ici. »

Je ne réponds rien, je tourne simplement la tête et essaye de me rendormir. Je suis simplement épuisé, et je ne me sens pas capable de faire le chemin inverse. A mon grand étonnement Joe ne fait rien pour m'en empêcher.

Je suis réveillé quelques temps plus tard, par mon ancien commandant qui me secoue doucement. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, et il me dit :

« Steve, ta mère va venir nous chercher pas très loin d'ici mais j'aimerais que nous parlions avant de la rejoindre.

- Parler de quoi Joe ? Il n'y a rien à dire, vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire et puis c'est tout. »

Je commence à me lever, et une fois debout je vacille légèrement. La crise de cette nuit à fait pas mal de dégâts apparemment.

« Attends Steve. Tu crois réellement que si j'avais pu, je n'aurais rien dit à ton père. J'ai croisé ta mère au Japon, i ans. J'ai été aussi surpris que toi de la voir en vie. La première chose que j'ai voulu faire est d'aller le dire à ton père, Steve, mais j'ai laissé le temps à Doris de s'expliquer. J'aimerais que tu en fasses autant, tu comprendras alors peut-être son silence et le mien. Si j'avais tout raconté à John, il aurait été mis encore plus tôt en danger fils, et je le considérais comme mon frère, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. »

Je sais qu'il ne me ment pas. Mais c'est tellement plus facile d'être en colère contre lui. La mort de maman a détruit ma vie, et j'en ai voulu à tout le monde à cette époque, et j'ai retourné ma colère vers mon père après qu'il nous ait envoyés sur le continent. Et maintenant j'apprends que finalement ma mère est en vie. Joe s'approche de moi :

« Ecoute fils, laisse la s'expliquer, autrement tu le regretteras toute ta vie. »

J'hoche simplement la tête et répond :

« D'accord.

- Bien, allons y. »

Il commence alors à marcher devant, mais je ne le suis pas. Il faut absolument que je lui demande :

« Joe ? »

Il se retourne alors vers moi :

« Oui fils.

- Vous resterez ? »

Il esquisse un sourire et me répond :

« Bien sûr Steve. Je serai là tant que tu auras besoin de moi. »


	9. Je serai toujours là

**Chapitre 9 : Je serai toujours là**

**Résumé : La rencontre de Doris et Steve du point de vue de Joe. **

**POV Joe**

Je laisse Steve juste devant la porte de la cachette de Shelburne avant de faire demi-tour. J'espère sincèrement que leur rencontre va bien se passer que mon ancien élève réagisse plutôt bien. Mais je sais à quel point il va lui en vouloir, nous en vouloir de lui avoir caché la vérité. Je commence à m'éloigner doucement, en marchant. Combien de fois est ce que j'ai failli tout avouer à John ? Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je me demande souvent ce qui se serait passé, si au final je n'avais pas gardé le secret de Doris. Beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes, peut-être que John serait encore en vie, mais alors Steve serait resté dans les Seals… Nous ne le saurons jamais, et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par le bruit de quelqu'un qui court. Je me retourne alors et je vois Steve se dirigeant rapidement vers la forêt. J'essaye de l'appeler, mais il ne se retourne pas. Je ferme les yeux un instant, cela ne s'est pas bien passé. J'hésite entre suivre l'homme que je considère comme un fils ou alors me diriger vers la maison où se trouve Doris. Finalement je choisis la seconde option car je sais que Steve a besoin de temps pour lui avant de me voir.

J'arrive devant la cachette et je suis surpris de trouver la porte entrouverte. Doris est assise sur un fauteuil, la tête en arrière, un verre à la main. Quand je rentre dans la pièce, sa voix brise le silence :

« Il m'en veut. »

Elle ne dit rien d'autre, elle ne semble pas triste, ni en colère, c'est juste une constatation. Elle a prononcé cela comme si elle avait dit « il pleut ». Je sais qu'au fond d'elle, le fait que Steve la rejette lui fait extrêmement mal mais elle ne veut simplement pas le montrer. Je m'assois sur le canapé en face d'elle et lui demande :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien, absolument rien. Je n'ai rien pu dire, rien pu faire, il a simplement fuit.

- Ecoutes, nous savions que c'était une possibilité, que Steve pouvait réagir comme cela. »

Mais nous espérions tous les deux le contraire. Nous espérions que le fils tombe dans les bras de sa mère, et fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'était pas partie il y a 20 ans, comme si tout le monde ne la croyait pas morte.

« Ecoute, reste ici. Je vais essayer de le ramener. D'accord ? »

Elle ne répond rien, et je me dirige alors vers la porte. Je sors mon portable et compose rapidement le numéro de téléphone de Steve. Je sais qu'il y a très peu de chance pour qu'il décroche mais au moins j'aurai essayé. Je tombe sur son répondeur sans étonnement. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et si je veux pouvoir suivre Steve, il faut que je me mette en route tout de suite.

Je marche pendant des heures, je ne sais même pas si je suis sur la bonne piste. La forêt est immense, si ça se trouve Steve est de l'autre côté, mais je sens au fond de moi que je dois suivre ce chemin et aucun autre. Il fait nuit noire maintenant mais je continue à poser un pied après l'autre et à essayer de localiser mon ancien élève. Au bout d'un moment je sors du sentier et quelques mètres plus loin, j'aperçois une forme assis par terre. Je m'approche de lui, il se lève soudain et pendant un instant semble sur le point de m'attaquer. Je murmure alors :

« Steve…

-Comment avez-vous pu ? Comment avez-vous pu lui cacher que sa femme était en vie ? Comment avez-vous pu lui laisser mener cette enquête qui l'a mené à sa mort ? Il était votre ami Joe, et vous n'avez rien fait.

- Fils, écoutes moi… »

Steve commence alors à reculer. Il faut qu'il comprenne que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, son père aurait été le premier au courant, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas risquer sa vie, et la vie de ses enfants.

Le jeune homme continue de reculer, et sa respiration s'accélère. Je sais qu'il est en train de faire une crise de panique. Je m'approche de lui et j'attrape son bras quand il trébuche vers l'avant. Il sursaute à mon contact et je sens des frissons lui parcourir le corps.

« Chut Steve, assis toi. »

Je l'aide à s'appuyer contre un arbre et à s'assoir par terre. Je m'agenouille en face de lui et j'essaye de me montrer le plus calme possible. Il a besoin de se calmer. Je frotte son bras doucement, dans un geste que je veux apaisant pendant que je lui murmure :

« Chut ça va passer Steve, c'est normal. »

Je vois qu'il lutte pour prendre une simple respiration. Et je sens la peur m'envahir l'espace d'un instant. Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part et s'il arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrai rien faire. Mon entrainement reprend le dessus, et je sais que Steve a besoin que je sois calme. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues et son corps est pris de violents tremblements. Ca me détruit de la voir ainsi, et de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Finalement je me lève et je m'appuie à mon tour sur l'arbre avant de prendre l'homme que je considère comme un fils dans mes bras. Je lui murmure divers choses à l'oreille, je veux simplement qu'il se concentre sur ma voix et non sur la panique qu'il l'envahit. D'un seul coup il se penche violement en avant et gémis faiblement. Je pose alors une de mes mains sur son estomac et masse doucement en espérant ainsi faire partir la douleur. Je le berce contre moi, et ne cesse de lui parler. Au bout de quelques minutes, cela semble fonctionner puisqu'il se détend lentement. Sa respiration se calme, et il s'appuie complétement sur moi. Il ferme les yeux, et je sais qu'il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'il ne dorme. Je continue à lui parler et au bout de seulement quelques minutes, il est profondément endormi contre moi.

Je ne dors pas de la nuit et veille sur le sommeil agité de Steve. Il fait des cauchemars, et je suppose qu'il revit la mort de sa mère. Il ne se calme qu'au petit matin, quand la lumière du jour pointe le bout de son nez. Je le laisse dormir, et récupérer de la nuit que nous venons de passer.

Finalement au bout de quelques heures, il ouvre enfin les yeux. Il regarde autour de lui, un instant avant de se replacer pour se rendormir. Je souris doucement et lui murmure :

« Ne te rendors pas fils. Il va falloir que nous partions d'ici. »

Cela ne semble n'avoir aucun effet sur lui, puisqu'il se rendort contre moi. Je sors mon téléphone et appelle sa mère pour lui demander de venir nous chercher près d'ici, Steve ne sera pas capable de faire le chemin inverse et je dois avouer que j'ai passé l'âge de crapahuter toute la nuit dans une forêt, sans dormir. Maintenant qu'il fait jour, je sais que nous sommes près de la bordure de la forêt, et notre position approximative.

Doris sera là dans une heure, et je secoue doucement mon ancien élève pour le réveiller. J'aimerai qu'on parle avant que la mère de Steve soit avec nous, en espérant que j'arrive à lui faire accepter l'idée de lui parler. Il gémit faiblement et essaye de s'éloigner de ma main mais au final il ouvre les yeux :

« Steve, ta mère va venir nous chercher pas très loin d'ici mais j'aimerai que nous parlions avant de la rejoindre.

- Parlez de quoi Joe ? Il n'y a rien à dire, vous avez fait ce que vous aviez à faire et puis c'est tout. »

Il commence alors à essayer de se lever. Il n'est pas stable sur ses pieds, et je sais qu'il se sent encore épuisé. Je me redresse à mon tour et je sens la colère m'envahir :

« Attends Steve. Tu crois réellement que si j'avais pu, je n'aurai rien dit à ton père. J'ai croisé ta mère au Japon, i ans. J'ai été aussi surpris que toi de la voir en vie. La première chose que j'ai voulu faire est d'aller le dire à ton père, Steve, mais j'ai laissé le temps à Doris de s'expliquer. J'aimerai que tu en fasses autant, tu comprendras alors peut-être son silence et le mien. Si j'avais tout raconté à John, il aurait été mis encore plutôt en danger fils, et je le considérais comme mon frère, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. »

Il me regarde un instant, et je peux voir diverses émotions passées dans ses yeux : la colère, la compréhension, la culpabilité, la peine. Il est perdu, et la crise d'hier ne l'aide pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il ressent. Je me sens un peu coupable de lui avoir parlé de cette façon mais il avait besoin de comprendre. Je m'approche de lui et parle plus calmement.

« Ecoutes fils, laisse la s'expliquer, autrement tu le regretteras toute ta vie. »

Il hoche simplement la tête et répond :

« D'accord.

- Bien, allons y. »

Je commence à marche doucement. Il faut que nous nous mettions en route pour rejoindre Doris. J'entends alors Steve appelé :

« Joe ? »

Je me retourne vers lui et je le vois immobile, au même endroit que tout à l'heure :

« Oui fils.

- Vous resterez ? »

Je souris, il ne croit tout de même pas que je vais l'abandonner avec sa mère encore une fois :

« Bien sûre Steve. Je serai là tant que tu auras besoin de moi. »


End file.
